Born For You
by Sa ex-con
Summary: This is my entry for I luv Kai's contest.-- EnBr. I made it! It's on Brian's P.O.V. Hope you all like it.


DI: This is an entry for I luv Kai's contest. Please forgive me if I had done a horrible work. I swore I did my best into making this one-shot.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Born For You  
  
Too many billion people  
Running around the planet  
What is the chance in heaven  
That you'd find your way to me  
*  
The russian tournament...it's about to begin and I'm really looking forward on meeting the Bladebreakers. The whole world will gather and watch. We musn't be defeated for it would cast shame on both our countries and our dignity. Moreover, we could lose our very lives in the hands of our master-Boris.  
  
But whoever thought that I'd meet someone so beautiful for one time only?  
*  
Tell me what is the sweet sensation  
It's a miracle that's happened  
Though I searched for an explanation  
Only one thing it could be  
*  
I had felt a different feeling...but oh the hell I cannot explain it hard as I try to. Urgh. Damnit! It feels like my knees are going weak when I see this certain person...Enrique.  
  
I mean...Who could when they are brought up in the Russian abbey?  
  
Among all my doubts, this theory stands out...  
*  
That I was born for you  
it was written in the stars  
Yes I was born for you  
And the choice was never ours  
*  
I never believed in destiny that's for sure. I only believed that I was born to be one of the very best bladers in the history of the world. To be tortured and be brainwashed that there is no such thing called love. But I know it is wrong...ever since I met Enrique.  
  
But the stars have always been beautiful but from the day I met him, they seem to be the most elegant things in the whole universe. It reminded me of him staring at me from heaven wishing me good luck like he had on the park...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
I walked into the park to cool off and I saw the vision of beauty sitting on a bench, humming softly. I tried to ignore him but when I passed, he called out,  
  
"Good luck on your match, Brian!"  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
And I just didn't know if he was just plain friendly or he feels something for me too...argh...what am I thinking?! That can't be...I didn't want this nor did Enrique. We didn't want to meet. Why should he be here when his team is not joining the tournament in the first place? It's like...  
*  
It's as if the powers of the universe  
Conspired to make you mine  
And till the day I die  
I bless the day that  
I was born for you  
*  
This isn't just pure coincidence. Nor did fate set us up. Maybe...just maybe but I don't really know. I mean, how could that be? I don't believe in anything before but it all changed because of you and I'm glad to be born even if I spent my childhood days in pure torture in the abbey. And now, I'm happier that I met you, Enrique Giancarlo and I would be the happiest man alive when I know you feel the same...  
*  
Too many foolish people  
Trying to come between us  
None of them seem to matter  
When I look into your eyes  
*  
So many things...stupid things most probably...are separating us...-_- On my part, There's training and on your part, girls. Hey, I'm not that dumb not knowing_that_. But everytime our gaze meet, like now...It seems that the world immobilizes and then dissipates...there are only the two of us here...Lavender mixing with the lightest shade of sapphire and I was just too lost to go back nor would I want to turn away from this moment...  
  
"Brian?"  
  
I snapped out of my trance.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, suddenly turning to the direction of my red-haired captain who looked at me impatiently.  
  
"Your match will be tomorrow with Rei Kon from the Bladebreakers. Rest now so you have the strength to battle him tommorow. Now get the hell outta here."  
  
I did, without hesitation and went to the quietest part anywhere-The roof.  
*  
Now I know why I belong here  
In your arms I found the answer  
Somehow nothing would seem so wrong here  
If they only realize  
*  
Snow was falling and I looked up at the dark-grey sky. I was and am the iceberg and Enrique was the heat of the sun. He'd melt me down into the way he wants. I never knew why I was born but I know now why I was sent to endure all this pain. I was sent to love a person I didn't know I would love. Yes. Nothing would have gone too far wrong and everything would've been right. If only others would only understand and accept what I feel...then everything would be okay.  
*  
That I was born for you  
And that you were born for me  
And in this random world  
This was clearly meant to be  
*  
Then I heard footsteps behind me and sat down beside me. It was the last person in my mind to come right here and join me in sulking.  
  
"Hey there, Brian." he greeted. "Don't you think it's rather cold in here?"  
  
I shook my head, not removing my eyes from St. Basil's cathedral which was nearby.  
  
There was an awkward silence. Finally, someone called him from the door of the roof.  
  
"Whaddya doin' there Enrique? C'mon and let's watch the match." A male voice said.  
  
He sighed. I didn't look at him.  
  
"Well, good luck on your match tomorrow.."he said then standing up and going with his teammate.  
  
It took a while for me to let a tear fall slowly on my cheek.  
  
*FAST FORWARD*  
"I lost..." I whispered to myself as my match with Rei was all over. He won. I lost. I'm dead as I walked back to the abbey.  
  
Boris greeted me with a you-are-so-dead look. I knew that he would whip be brutally, slash my flesh before throwing me outside on the cold streets. I know that is the treatment for those who had failed him...  
  
*AFTER THE TORTURE SCENE*  
I was kicked out of the monastery with cruel wounds all over me and a bag of my belongings was thrown at my face.  
  
"Get out there and survuve if you can...boy." Ian, my teammate said to me before going back and closing the gates.  
  
The ground was all covered in snow as I coughed up my blood. The temperature was really low and I started shivering. I couldn't move a single inch and I was to faint when a boy held out his arms and caught me as I fall.  
  
I saw a printed image on my face before closing my eyes to a deep sleep.  
  
The boy that showed compassin to me had light blonde hair and eyes of the summer sky.-Enrique.  
*  
What we have the world could never understand  
Or ever take away  
Until the day I die,  
I bless the day that  
I was born for you  
*  
I woke up. I had bandages all over my body and my head was aching terribly. The room was lit with a lamp by the bedside and...the room was not mine. I fell back on the covers and stared at the ceiling.  
  
A few minutes later, Enrique entered the room which I noticed, was his. I looked at him with my usual unemotional stare as he just walked in, placed the tray of food in one side, got the spoon and held out a spoonful of soup over my mouth.  
  
"Eat this, Brian. So you'll get well."  
  
I smirked in a mocking way aside from my condition.  
  
"Why should I trust you? For all I know, that could be some kind of poison.."and my voice trailed off.  
  
"Please Brian..."He pleaded. "Please trust me. I mean no harm to you."  
  
After a few minutes of his pleading and almost begging for me to recieve his humble treat, I finally opened my mouth and let him feed me though I know I'm as red as a beetroot for he was just smiling generously at me.  
  
And after that, I turned to look against another direction. I heard him let down the spoon and the bowl and felt him sit on the_bed_.  
  
I blushed a deeper crimson.  
  
"First of all, I want to ask if you trust me." he said in a so-calm voice.  
  
"I don't." I said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I glared at him. "Why do you have to ask? Do you care?...Do you even give a damn about me?"  
  
He felt taken-aback. "Brian..you don't know what you are saying...Do you believe that there is someone out there who dreams, thinks and is actually loving you and is currently obssessed with you?"  
  
I fought the urge to look at him in those probing eyes.  
  
"No." I answered coldly.  
  
"How about fate? Destiny?...Love?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's not your fault if you lost to Rei..."  
  
"Yes it is."I said, my tone rising as I remembered that failure cannot be accepted.  
  
"Everybody fails." he said to me sadness in his voice. "Is that the reason why you are sad with your life?"  
  
"No. Nobody understands."I paused. " Nobody cares about me one way or the other."  
  
I didn't notice the tears are flooding my eyes and when I did, I turned away to hide them.  
  
And there was a few seconds of silence.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
I looked at him and the sudden movement made my tears escape.  
  
"You? You are a playboy." I spat at him.  
  
"I thought you'd say that." he said, smiling.  
  
I glared at him not even blinking away some of the tears that were fogging my eyes and wiping the shameful tears away.  
  
"Those girls are just cover-up for you Brian." he said solemnly, wiping my tears away.  
  
I liked the way he touches me...I know if it was somebody else I would kill them on the spot before they could get anywhere...but he was Enrique and that made him different.  
  
After that he cupped my face.  
  
"Your eyes are beautiful Brian. Please don't try to hide them..."  
  
And he leaned down and kissed me. It got deeper and soon he was lying on top of me but he didn't do anything_bad_ aside from that. I just embraced him as he might let go. I know that he might strip me down but I gave my trust to somebody else for the first time.  
*  
What we have the world could never understand  
Or ever take away  
And as the years go by  
Until the day I die  
I blessed the day that I was born for you  
*  
Yes...we are just two people of the same gender falling in love with one another. The world could just never understand that but we won't care. We are exact opposites and we had different pasts. I was thankful to have finally found the one who will love me for who I am and not what I am. I never regret to be born in torture. This is destiny's design. Fate set us up. We love one another and that's what matters the most. The world could separate us but we still belong to each other's arms. The stars were right all along...  
  
"Enrique?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you believe that we were born for each other?"  
  
"Yes..And nothing could change that Brian. No matter how wrong it is...Or some people think so."  
  
"I agree. I love you Enrique. Good night."  
  
"I love you too Brian. Good night."  
  
Silence ruled.  
  
I stared up at the night sky where the stars dwell lokking down at me with smiles on their lips as we finally ended up together in the most unexpected way.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
DI:Okay. that's it. Wait...the pairing is nice though...(smirks evilly) I'm sorry if there are underscores in there...I was just trying to emphasize the words...hehe. Thank you for I luv Kai for letting me join here even if it's 6 days befor the deadline of submission of entries. And for GF17 who texted me that night telling me good luck. Don't worry. I won't give you the suspense anymore coz I had posted it already.=^-^= 


End file.
